epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/J1coupe vs NightFalcon9004 - ERB Wiki Tournament Round 3
Here's your battle with me against Coupe and whatnot. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY NIGHTHAWK VS J1COUPE MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBEGIN NightHawk: A Mad Man With A Box is gonna be An Asian Raisin In A Paradox It’s time to Coopay your tribute to the wiki rap leader, NightHawk You may be the Doctor of our site, but I’m the Master of rhyme I’ll have you as a Weeping Angel when I crush your soul till you cryin’ Attacks from you are like your parents’ driving: all hits and misses Materialize out of this tourney cause I have killer TAR-DISSES This Korean’s about to see a bombing like Hiroshima, so Allons-y in fear Wouldn’t wanna be ya when I leave ya as rejected as a WC idea Coupe: It's time for The Darkest Night to end, for The Brightest Day shall begin, against this mad bird who does nothing but get demoted? This'll be an easy win! I'll get many votes as you bitched about Tesla, OVER NINE THOUSAND! (and one) but I better not see you make a Petition against me when this battle's done! You MexiCAN'T win, you have no rapping skills, just like your leadership, don't act like a tough man, when Sierra's the balls in your relationship! Don't even get me started how irresponsible you are, I mean, look at yo kids! It's Operation Day Eagle 2.0, beatin' this cocky chicken just like Basalt did! NightHawk: Sure, you may be a Supreme Leader, but it's MY advice you use Knowing you'll lose, I'll run against you, but this time, you make MY shoes! This Peruvian Tupac is serving two packs of whoop-ass Destructive skills making Chrome crash, I'll be getting more votes Shoop has I'll be the one to reign #1, J1, you're too late, son Like taking an arrow to the knee, Jason, but more like a rap to the Shin You Wanna Be The Guy to win? It's either herroin or rainbow weed you're smoking I'm not joking when I say you'll be like your computer: broken Coupe: Sure, I may have a "small" penis, but you're the biggest dick I've ever seen, your chance of winning is like your illegal family having a Card that's Green! If you want people demoted, let me just say you're the first in line, pop your inflated ego, but either way you would just gossip and whine! I'm a bureau with MAXimum skills, Max, break your wings, throw you to ground, you'll get as much AD-MINimum power as possible as long as I'm around! you've messed with the wrong Doc, paralyze you like Hawking in a shock, make you cry worse then the end of Frost & Fire, so say GOOD NIGHT, HAWK! (Coupe tosses the Sonic Screwdriver to the air, then quickly grab and use it, causes Night to be knocked out of the ring, dead.) Coupe: Well, that takes care of that. (As Coupe turns to leave, he looks back and notices something with NightHawk) Wait, what's going on? (Night begins to metamorph) NightHawk: You won't be taking me down that easily, Mrs. Loygan's wife. (Night begins glowing) I still have one last coupe d'etat against you. (Begins changing to a new form) I'll have you knocked out of your mountain...and back to desertion. (NightHawk turns into...) NightFalcon: (rap faster) I transform before your eyes, leveling up by three against my foe Bring up storms to the mic like Hurricane Sandy while your flows blow I've already slaughtered you quickly. Now you're the Time Lord in the Skype A medic is clobbered on the wiki as I rhyme words faster than you type For a typical "Doctor 10", your writing is all Scribblescratched lyrics I'll have you bowing to me, bent like your blogs in italics You'll feel Cou-pain like your other opponents when I have you go join them Because this MC MD just finished with this diss-appointment Coupe So you may became one of the Fours, but you still won't make it to Round 4 it won't fool us to think your crippled social skills improved than before you take everyone for immi-granted, so go back to drugs and clean my pool surprised you don't have Dirty Sanchez after talkin shit in a level of preschool I spit blazing fire, let your heart jump in a heartache, you can call me FP I'll reject your sorry ass just like she would so you can crawl back to PB you cause fights while I maintain the order, this time you've crossed the border I just totally Charlie SHINed against this sister-screwin' potato hoarder WHO WON? VOTE IN THE COMMENTS! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! Night: Four, Shoop, Evol, MrA, Tk, Lasse, Damaster, Cacola, Fire, BTTF, -4, Stoff, Sierra, Ynkr (14) Coupe: UndeadUser, Meat, Dex, Basalt, Wachow, Scraw, Eyes, Panchamp, Tesla, CW, JPhil, Lucidus, Patts (13) Category:Blog posts